


Art for Don't Think Hank Done It This Way

by asmallbluedot



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Art, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5081934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmallbluedot/pseuds/asmallbluedot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/SoniaVice/pseuds/SoniaVice">SoniaVice</a>'s amazing story, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5059438">Don't Think Hank Done It This Way</a>. I know very little about the Predators, nevermind the specific folks this story revolves around, but the summary jumped off the page at me and I knew I had to claim it. It's amazing, and everyone should go read it immediately!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for Don't Think Hank Done It This Way

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Don't Think Hank Done It This Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5059438) by [SoniaVice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoniaVice/pseuds/SoniaVice). 



> I knew from the beginning that I wanted to do portraits for this, and I knew there was going to be some sort of greenery involved because I kept coming back to the idea of the sanctuary feeling of Pekka Rinne's house and deck. Somehow, team logos became the flowers and leaves from there, with the Predators colors (and shapes, to some extent) weaving through all three and each portrait also featuring the secondary team that was most commonly mentioned for them in the story. 
> 
> Pictured (left to right): Steve Moses, Pekka Rinne, Kevin Fiala.

[(Click here to view larger size).](http://i.imgur.com/iKYOCwD.jpg)


End file.
